Love Knows No Boundaries
by yuMeNami
Summary: REWRITING What if Nami died after they retrieve Robin from the CP9? What if her soul stayed with the crew and the only one who could see her is Zoro? NamixZoro…Kawaii!
1. death and last words

Summary: What if Nami died after they retrieve Robin from the CP9? What if her soul stayed with the crew and the only one who could see her is Zoro? NamixZoro…Kawaii!

* * *

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation

italicize- thoughts

* * *

"Is everyone here already? We're going before the military arrived!"

Yosh!" Luffy answered enthusiastically together with the rest of the crew. Everyone was so happy to finally be reunited with their nakamas that even after the weary battle they are still so energetic, aside from a certain orange-haired girl.

"Nami-san, daijobu? I'm going to patch you up after I'm finished with Sanji." Chopper asked Nami who is sitting in a corner with her back against the wall.

"I'm fine Chopper, go and treat Sanji-san. Don't worry about me." Nami answered with a smile on her face.

"Alright, just wait for me there." After saying that, the reindeer scurried off towards his patient, oblivious to the fatal wound the girl has in her chest.

_I'm glad everyone's fine. I should sleep a bit. I'm feeling a bit dizzy. Maybe I'm losing too much blood. Nami's thoughts were interrupted by Zoro who walk up to her carrying a glass of water._

"Here. I thought you might want some."

"Thank you Zoro." Nami reached out for the glass of water but failed. She instead took hold of Zoro's hand preventing her from falling forward.

"Oi woman, are you okay?!" The green-haired swordsman almost shouts out loud. He took hold of Nami's other shoulder steadying her. His face registered a hint of concern. He knelt down in front of the girl who is obviously in a hell lot of a pain considering her pale and sweaty face and the fact the she's trembling in his arms.

"I'm fine Zoro, just tired. I just need some rest." Nami tried to push Zoro away but the man won't let go. Instead, Zoro reached out and embrace Nami, much to the girl's surprise. Zoro was even more surprise when he felt the coldness of the girl's body.

_Something's terribly wrong with her. I should get Chopper to look at her. _

It's then that Zoro felt something. A warm sticky fluid is seeping in his shirt from the girl's chest. He pulled away and looks at Nami who is almost unconscious and down to her chest. What he saw made his heart beat fast. A red-black color which can't be anything but blood covers her shirt.

"Nami! Damn it woman! Why aren't you saying anything?!" But Zoro's voice was lost. Nami already completely succumbed to the darkness that is claiming her, never to return back. The great woman navigator of the Straw Hats Pirates is dead and her last words which only the man beside her heard is…

"…th-thanks...Zoro…"

* * *

So how as it? This is my first One Piece fanfic. Please review and tell me your comments, suggestions and even insults/flames. 


	2. sorrow and joy

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation

Italicize – thoughts

* * *

"…Nami…" Zoro was staring at the night sky which meant so much to him before, before when the orange-haired girl he is in love with is still watching it with him. But now, he's watching it alone.

The whole Straw Hats Pirates crew was devastated with the lost of their one and only navigator and nakama. Luffy even stop asking for meat which never happened before. Chopper didn't stop crying since that night. He was blaming himself for not treating Nami and for failing to bring her back to life even though the rest of the crew doesn't blame him. Robin also stop reading her books, she was staring in space and he knew, she was also blaming herself for if only Nami doesn't come to help rescue her, she would still be alive and well. Usopp was trying his best to look calm but the swordsman knew he was breaking inside. Only Sanji looks normal. He kept himself busy by cooking food for everyone. But Zoro can see it, the spark in Sanji's eyes which is there before is no longer present. Clearly, everyone can't get over the fact that Nami is dead and will not be there to navigate for them anymore.

Zoro heard footsteps walking towards him and when he look back, he saw Sanji wiping his hands in a towel with a lost expression in his face. Sanji look up at Zoro and said,

"What should we do with Nami's body?" and Zoro remembered. The girl's body is still in her bed. Nobody knows what to do with it.

"I'm not sure. We need to prepare a funeral." He replied.

"Yes. A funeral." Sanji stop looking at him and instead look at the black sea ahead of them.

The swordsman also went back to his previous occupation. He can't stop thinking of Nami, especially while he's looking at the stars the girl admires so much.

_I haven't got the chance to tell her I love her. Now, she's gone. Just like Kuina. Dead.

* * *

_

Sanji and Zoro decided that it's about time they held a funeral for Nami. Robin was the one who dressed Nami with a simple but elegant white dress she found in the dead girl's closet. Luffy was the one who carried her to the small boat laden with flowers and oranges courtesy of Usopp and Chopper. Sanji prepared a feast with all the food Nami likes. And him, he placed the green bandanna he owned in Nami's lap. They all lit the candles around the boat before they set it off, to drift away from them, to a place unknown. They all ate and retire to their quarters in silence.

Zoro decided to sleep in the tangerine grove that now looks sad and forlorn with the loss of its owner. He took one orange from a branch and stare at it. The tears which he never let fall since the day he learned of Kuina's death, fell like a stream from his eyes. It's then that he felt it. Her presence. Her scent. The tangy, heady smell of orange with vanilla. Nami's scent. Around him. Teasing him. He looked up and saw an image he would never forget until the day he dies. What or who he saw makes his skin tingle and his heart beat fast.

He saw Nami.

* * *

Ok. That's it. Well, it's not exactly joyful but it will right? Here's short message to my reviewers.

Bluerose – well, she noticed but she doesn't want to worry the others. Stupid girl, ne?

Larethiana – this story came to me unexpectedly. Tragically cute and soft? I love it!

NefertariNami – hai, hai…I'll do my best!

3xPyroxKatanas – lol. Even if I wanted to sue you, I don't have the means. No hermit crabs onegai!

* * *

Minna-san, thanks for reviewing. I shall do my best to finish this fic. I hope you like it. Ja ne! 


	3. confessions of the heart

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation

Italicize – thoughts

* * *

"Hi Zoro!" Nami answered enthusiastically to the green-haired swordsman who was now staring at her as if she was some kind of apparition or mirage.

_No, I must have been dreaming. There is no way, no way at all, that the girl, who is in front of me now and is smiling at me with THAT smile, is Nami. Nami is dead. Nami is not coming back. I am dreaming. I am dreaming. _

Zoro closed his eyes and tried to meditate. He can't believe what he just saw. His meditation was found futile when he felt a rather hard smack on his forehead.

"What the hell Zoro?! Here I am trying to talk to you and you decided to fall asleep?"

The swordsman opened his eyes and stare. And stare. And stare some more.

_She is indeed Nami. The girl standing in front of him is Nami. But how can that be?_

"How can that be?" The man decided to voice out his thoughts.

"What do you mean by, 'how can that be?'?" Nami decided to sit Indian style before Zoro. Even though she's a ghost, she can get tired too, right?

"You're dead."

"I know I am dead stupid marimo!" By now, Nami has the urged to smack the man again. But she did not. Instead, she embraces him causing Zoro to lose his balance and hit the floor. Hard.

"You sure don't feel dead to me, although you're on the 'cold' side." Zoro can't help himself. He enveloped the girl above him with his strong and muscled arms.

"I sure don't feel dead, although you're the only one who can see me."

"I am the only one?" Zoro was shocked. _Why him only?_

"Yep, the only one." Nami sat up and Zoro did the same.

"I don't understand. You're supposed to go to some kind of heaven right? Why are you still here?"

"I was wondering the same thing. I can't remember anything actually since I lost consciousness when you offered to me that glass of water which I never got the chance to drink and the time when I woke up in my bed here in Going Merry a few hours ago." The girl scratched her head. (anime style)

"So you saw us with the funeral? " The swordsman asked.

"Ah, that. Yes I saw. I was too shocked to comprehend what was happening but then I realized suddenly that I am dead and that is my body Luffy carried to the boat."

Silence ensued between the two. Nami was looking at Zoro who has his head bowed, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here." Zoro unexpectedly said, grasping Nami's hands on his own. Nami was even more surprised when she saw tears falling from the man's eyes.

"…Zoro…"

"I thought I lost you for good. I thought I lost you like I lost Kuina. I thought I won't be able to say my feelings for you, ever. I felt so damned useless seeing your dead body in that boat knowing that I won't be able to get the chance to say that I love you anymore" After saying that, Zoro hugged Nami, crying his heart out.

"…love me?" The girl was so shocked. She never thought that the green-haired swordsman actually loved her. Sure, he's always the one rescuing her but she shrugged it off as some kind of 'nakama thing', not thinking it was really something deeper than that.

"Yes Nami. This swordsman is in love with you. With all my soul, body and mind." Zoro stop crying by now.

"But, Zoro, I'm dead already."

"You're here now. That's all that matters to me." Zoro pulled back and look at Nami's eyes. They were deliciously close. Nami can almost feel the hot breath from the man's half opened lips. It's as if some kind of gravity willed their eyes to close and their face to touch. Ever slowly, that their bodies ached to feel the closeness, their lips found each other. The kiss they shared is simple but sweet, full of emotions and feelings. They are about to deepen the kiss when…

* * *

There you are! a cliffhanger! Here are my answers to my beautiful reviewers.

NefertariNami – arigato for the praise. My heart swells with joy.

Lavigirl – hai. Hai…I will do my best for this fanfic.

Tea – you think so?

Littlepinkangel – I also love ALL ZoroxNami fics!

* * *

Please more reviews. Arigato minna-san! 


	4. you are my nakama

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation

Italicize – thoughts

* * *

"Huh? Zoro, what are you doing here?" A sleepy-looking Luffy startled the two lovers. Nami immediately detached herself from the swordsman, not remembering that Luffy can't see her. Zoro, on the other hand, cursed a little.

_Good thing I'm not facing him or I'll be into a series of questions why I'm making kissy faces in the air._

The swordsman stood up and looks at Nami who is sitting in the floor before turning around to face his captain.

"Nothing. What are YOU doing here?" A clearly irritated Zoro answered.

"I was…well…I was thinking of…of Nami." Luffy bowed his head, not daring to look at his first crewmate, lest he see the tears fall from his eyes.

"You are?"

Luffy sat down in the floor, still hiding his face. Zoro noticed that the man is holding the clima-tact Nami owned.

"I was thinking of talking to her. Here in her tangerine grove." Luffy's knuckles almost turned white because of clutching the weapon too tightly. The swordsman remained silent, knowing fully well how hurt his captain is with the loss of their only navigator and second crewmate. Nami on the other hand sat diagonally across Luffy, wanting to touch him but afraid to do so.

"After we defeat the CP9 and rescued Robin, I thought everything's going to be fine. We are complete once again. I know all of you are strong enough to survive. I never thought that I will fail."

"Fail?"

"Fail?" Both Zoro and Nami said.

"Fail to protect my crew. I failed Zoro. As a captain and as a nakama. I failed to save Nami." By now, the captain's silent tears turned to a loud remorse.

"But, it's not your fault Luffy! You don't have to feel that! You always protected me and all of us! Don't say those things…" The orange-haired girl sobbed even though Luffy will never hear her to which Zoro only remained silent. What could he say?

"Zoro, do you think Nami hates me?" Luffy looked up to Zoro with sorrowful eyes.

Zoro looked at Nami who is shaking her head before answering,

"No Luffy. I don't think she hates you. And I don't think she's happy right now seeing you in such a pathetic state."

After hearing that, Luffy immediately stop crying. He's still looking at Zoro though.

"Do you think she'll mind if I talk to her?"

"Of course she won't"

"Can you…leave me alone for a while?" Luffy bowed his head once again. Zoro turned around and started to leave. He knew Nami will stay to hear whatever Luffy has to say.

When Luffy can no longer hear Zoro's footsteps, he placed Nami's weapon in front of him before facing ahead, pretending he's really talking to Nami. The orange haired girl sat down in front of his captain, eager to hear his speech. After all, this is the first time he had seen the man act his age.

"Nami, first I wanted to say sorry. I am very sorry for failing you. I wanted you to know that you will always be, forever, remain as our only navigator. You had helped us get closer to our dreams by navigating. Before we enter the Grand Line, I promised to myself that I will help all of you reach your goals the way you are helping me reach mine. And also, I promised to protect you, the way I promised Shanks that I will be responsible for my crew. I never intended to break a promise. But I did, Nami. I hope you can forgive me."

"Second, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you very much for being you. You truly are **OUR NAKAMA**."

"Lastly, I wanted to say goodbye. Someday, I know our paths will meet again. And I promise you Nami, on that day, **I am the Pirate King!"**

Monkey D. Luffy, the Captain of the ship Going Merry and the Straw Hats Pirates, aspiring Pirate King, stood up and shouted with a voice so loud it reach far and wide,

**"NAMI, YOU ARE MY NAKAMA! IN THIS LIFE AND IN THE NEXT!"**

Smiling, Luffy knew Nami heard him. Unknown to him, she did.

* * *

Answers.

Bluerose – yep, I am not very good in grammar, sorry for that. I don't think it is unrealistic. Well, actually, I don't understand what you mean by, "I think it seems a little unrealistic because none of the other characters are wondering about Zoro's strange behavior..." I reread the other chapters and I don't understand what you mean by Zoro's strange behavior? No one's there to see him? Please clarify.

NefertariNami – I don't know why but cliffhangers are the best. It makes the readers want more. Hihihihi.. I don't know if it works with you people.

Tea – this is a fanfiction right? Hihihi…it's not that I believe in ghost (I really don't)…but if Nami cannot touch Zoro, then things will not be as interesting as I wanted it to be. Ne?

More to come. Maybe? I get few reviews it dampens my spirit...hihihii...


	5. the presence

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation 

Italicize – thoughts

* * *

Zoro and the rest of the crew (who was awoken by the sudden outburst from their captain) were startled. Usopp, Chopper, Sanji and Robin went out in the deck to see what the commotion is all about. When they reached their destination, they saw their captain smiling at their swordsman with his goofiest smile, the weapon of their deceased navigator held by both of them.

* * *

Days passed since that night. Zoro haven't seen Nami again and he was starting to worry. What if he can't see her anymore? It's driving him insane; keeping him awake most of the time, earning quite a few comments from his nakamas which he deliberately ignored. He's not even fighting anymore with Sanji! Everyone was starting to worry except for Luffy who just grinned and shrugged to his first mate's actions. 

It was Zoro's turn for their nightly watch. He climbed the crow's nest to prepare for a long night. He was looking at the stars, wondering where his beloved navigator is.

"Nami…"

"Looking for me?" The girl whose name he just mentioned appeared unexpectedly in front of him making him gasp.

"Hehe…scared of ghost Zoro-chan?" Nami taunt Zoro who was too surprised to move. She was rather shocked when the swordsman pulls her to his chest and lay his head on top of hers.

"Afraid of what you say?" Zoro whispered.

"Well, you were surprised to see me."

"I was looking for you since that night and I couldn't find you. I thought I couldn't see you anymore. Where did you go anyway?"

Nami push herself away from the swordsman's chest and look at him in the eyes. She smile broadly and said,

"I met Bellemere!"

"Huh?"

The orange-haired girl smack Zoro in the head before sitting in front of him.

"I said, I met Bellemere. I actually talk to her! It's been so long since I last saw her. Oh Zoro, it makes me so happy!"

Zoro can't help but smile. The girl is radiating a warm, joyful aura and he can't help but be affected.

"So dying has its benefits too."

"You can say that."

They slipped into an easy silence, both looking at the stars above them.

"She also mentioned something interesting."

"What?"

"She said that the others can also see me if I tried hard enough."

"How?"

"She didn't say but I guess I'll try, ne?"

"It would be fun to see their reactions."

"I'm so happy to see you again, Zoro-chan"

"Me too…and don't call me chan!"

They both laugh at that with the stars twinkling for them.

* * *

The next morning, Nami told Zoro that she's going to execute her experiment (try and see if the others can see her) and that she's going to talk to him later. They both agree to meet after supper in the crow's nest. 

Nami walk towards the galley where she knew Sanji is. She sat down in the nearest chair and watched Sanji prepare the crew's breakfast.

_Ok, it's now or never._

Nami willed herself to become as solid as possible and when she felt that she already is, she called out to Sanji,

"Ne, Sanji-kun…I would like a meringue pie for breakfast!"

Sanji turned around and look at her with saucer-like eyes, mouth wide open dropping the cigarette from it.

"Nami-swann…" and then, she vanished.

Sanji walked over to the chair where he swears he saw her dear Nami, asking for a meringue pie. A single tear fell down from his eye.

* * *

_That was hard. I only got to stay for a few seconds. But Sanji-kun's reaction is priceless. Hehe…_

The girl giggles to herself while walking towards Usopp who was busy making his new invention.

She willed herself to become solid again. Then, she pats Usopp's shoulder while saying,

"Usopp, what are you doing?"

Usopp turn around, ready to start his long tale about the new invention he's making. But before he could utter a word, his mind registered who is the person currently smiling at him, hands on his shoulder. He let go an ear-piercing scream before passing out.

"Ghoooooooosssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

gomen for taking so long to update. im having personal problems this past few days and its affecting my writing. i hope you like this chapter though. as for my reviewers,

tea - thanks for the info. but im kind of reluctant to follow and ghost descriptions...its fun to create your own perception about it right? thank you still.

bluerose - i'll add sanji's reaction later on the story. thanks for reviewing. zoro acts so tough in the series and i wanted to make him sappy. hehehe...


	6. workouts vs stress

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

* * *

" " – conversation

Italicize – thoughts

* * *

KoloheSanji - I'm having mixed emotions as well while writing this fanfic. There are lots of things that I wanted to include but never really having the ability to write it. It's just in my mind. But I'm glad you're having fun. Thanks for the review.

Fire Thief - ohh...I'll make a man out of Usopp in this story. hehehe...

German - About your review asking why Zoro can also feel her, I have no reason really. hehehe...I watched a lot of horror films and some of the ghosts there can be felt. hehehe...thanks for the reviews.

tea - A lot's going to happen. hehehe...

NefertariNami - thank you very much!!

This took longer than I expected…now with the story…

* * *

Zoro contemplates the day while sitting inside the crow's nest. He's gazing at the stars, lost in thought. He knew that Nami must have shown herself to Usopp because the poor guy can't stop trembling after waking up, babbling about Nami haunting him for something he must have done. Chopper even has to put sleeping pills on the tea the cook made for Usopp so that the guy could rest.

He noticed how everyone, except for Luffy, got quiet when they heard Usopp's story. Robin retreated to her chambers right after supper. Zoro knew the woman is feeling extremely guilty and sad due to Nami's death. Maybe, he thought, Nami should talk to her, as a ghost of course. The stupid cook is surprisingly quiet throughout the day and that made him feel uneasy. Did Nami showed herself to him? He can't guess. He'll ask the girl later when she arrived. Zoro wonders what's taking her so long. It's been past midnight already, he can tell. So where is she?

* * *

Sanji couldn't sleep. The image of Nami sitting in the galley is deeply engraved in his memory. When she died, a part of him died as well. It didn't help that it's his fault why she got injured. If only he fought that soap woman, then maybe Nami didn't die. It's his entire fault. Is that why she's haunting him? To make him feel guilty because it's his fault she died? Then why did Usopp also saw her? Different emotions are swirling inside of him. He stood up, grabbed his cigarettes and lighter and quietly step out of the room. Nothing can make him feel better than a cigarette or two.

* * *

The coldness of the air woke him from his nap. Zoro stretched his hands, momentarily forgetting the reason why he's out in the cold. When his senses brought back the memories and the reasons, his first reaction is to search for the girl. Feeling a bit down when he found out he's alone in the crow's nest, he decided that if Nami will not see him tonight, then there's nothing he can do but wait. It's not like he can just shout her name and she'll turn up in front of him. Finding his mouth dry, he slowly climbed down from his perch then towards the kitchen. He noticed someone standing on the deck holding a lighted cigarette. Not really wanting to talk with the cook, Zoro started to walk towards the kitchen but was stopped by a voice,

"I didn't know it's your watch tonight. It's your turn last night too right?"

"It's none of your business." Zoro muttered before heading to his purpose. He heard footsteps following behind but ignored it.

The two men sat on opposite sides in the galley. One nesting a bottle of rum on his hands whiles the other hold a cigarette with expertise. Both of them treading over the silence created; afraid to speak up. Finally, suddenly irritated with the man in front of him, Zoro broke the silence.

"Why are you still awake?"

"You've got a problem with that marimo?"

"Hmmphh…" The swordsman set down the now empty bottle of rum and proceeds to go outside again. The cook and he never really get along and he can't see any reason now for that to happen. Before he opened the door, the cook whispered something that made him stop on his tracks.

"I really love her you know."

Still facing the door, Zoro asked,

"Who?"

"Nami…"

By now, Zoro can hear the quiet sob of the man behind him. He didn't expect to be in this kind of situation but as a nakama, he decided to at least listen. He went back to where he was seated before; looking at his rival whose head was bent down, hidden from view.

"I saw her today. In this very room. It might have been an illusion or image or something my mind conjured. But when I heard that Usopp also saw her, it became clear to me that I indeed saw her. Ever since I came aboard this ship, I promised to myself that I will protect Nami, even at the cost of my own life. But I made her fight that soap woman. I thought I was strong enough to protect the woman I loved but I was wrong. I'm weak. I have no right to remain here."

Zoro just let the cook pour out his feelings on him. He doesn't quiet know what to do. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He punched Sanji.

"What the hell was that for?!" The outraged cook look up at the swordsman in front of him, feeling a bit ashamed.

"Well, I thought you need a workout. I think its stress that's eating you." Zoro answered with a malicious grin on his face.

With that, both men didn't waste any time. Workouts are excellent in relieving stress after all.

* * *


	7. the beginning towards the end

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own One Piece. I wanted to own Zoro though.

" " – conversation

Italicize – thoughts

Do you know that every time you're near everybody else seems far away?

So can you come and make them disappear?

Make them disappear and we can stay…

* * *

The mock fight with the cook made Zoro realized how much Nami's death affected the crew. It even made him more aware of his feelings for the girl, even now that she's a ghost. It made him feel somewhat special that he's the only one who can see Nami freely. He will never admit it but he gained a new kind of respect for the ero-cook. They both love the same woman. But unlike the unfortunate Sanji, he was lucky enough to be the one Nami fell in love with. Or, he would like to think so. Nami haven't really voiced out loud her feelings for him, if there is any. He would like to believe that seeing Nami is a sign that they were really for each other. Even death doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

Nami watched as Zoro stared in the ocean, apparently lost in thought. It's been days since she talked to him and she knew he was getting worried. But she knew all those days that he waited for her were not in vain. Her news will surely make him happy.

"Zoro…" Nami whispered while walking towards the man.

"Took you long enough…" Zoro answered without looking. He knew it was her. The tingling of his skin is indication enough.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" The girl answered, positioning herself beside the swordsman, teasing him.

"Do I have to answer that woman?" Zoro then faced her, shocking her with how much message his eyes conveyed.

"There is a way I found…to be alive again." Nami said before returning her gaze into the ocean. She can feel Zoro's eyes on her.

Zoro felt numb. A thousand questions sprouted in his mind. He doesn't want to believe; believing means being hurt in the end.

"A girl told me. A girl who wanted to be the best swordsperson in the world…" Nami looked at Zoro's eyes and said with a sad smile, "A girl named Kuina."

* * *

Everything that night changed how Zoro view life and death. What he learned from Nami left him shocked and excited at the same time. He could not believe that the person to whom he vowed that he will be the greatest swordsman in the world met the only person he fell in love with. And she told her how she can be alive again. So that she can be with him. It's as if the heavens opened up and blessed him even though he doesn't believe in any God. He guessed even that can change.

_"You see, the first thing we need to do is find my body."_

_"Don't you think that's a bit impossible? For all we know, your body has been eaten by some sea monster."_

_Bonk. Bonk._

_Even dead, Nami can still hurt him; the irony makes him want to smile._

_"I was told that all the bodies that were given back to the ocean are taken by the so-called "sea goddess"." _

_"And why would she do that?"_

_"Beats me" Nami rolled her eyes. Sometimes, she would like to think that aside from a lack of sense of direction, Zoro is lacking in common sense as well._

_"Do you know how to find this so-called "sea goddess"?" He was being sarcastic he knew._

_"Of course. Who do you think I am?? But first, we need to tell about this to the rest of the crew."_

_"What?"_

_"How do you propose to do that without causing panic among them?"_

_"I know of a plan"_

* * *

And so, he set aside his usual routine for the day (eating, sleeping, training, and sleeping) so that he could prepare the crew for a somewhat scandalous revelation.

He decided to ask Luffy to hold a group meeting for which his captain gladly obliged, as long as there is meat of course.

When all the crew members of Going Merry are seated around the dining table, eyeing their captain who was being a glutton again, Zoro cleared his throat.

"I…have an announcement to make."

"Marimo-head, I thought this is the Captain's meeting, not yours."

"Will you just shut-up and let me finish ero-cook?!" They would have fight then and there if Luffy didn't intervene.

"So what's up Zoro?"

Zoro calmed himself. _This is for Nami_, he thought.

* * *

Author's note: Yes, it's been TOO long. Forgive me. R&R


End file.
